Wild Arms Original Game Soundtrack
The Wild Arms Original Game Soundtrack is the soundtrack for the Wild Arms game, and was released one month after the PlayStation title on January 22, 1997. The album was marketed and sold exclusively in Japan, and was issued a re-print two years later in October 1999. While the original release was published under the now-defunct Antinos Records label, the re-issue was sold under Sony Pictures Entertainment Visual Works, later known as Aniplex. Album information All tracks were composed by Michiko Naruke, who would be responsible for the majority of the Wild Arms series' soundtracks in the coming years. The music of Wild Arms is highly reminiscent of classic Western Genre and related films, which coincides with the game's setting in a fantasy world made to resemble the American Old West. While the tracks contains a number of synthesized instruments, recurring sounds include mandolins, acoustic and electric guitars, woodwind instruments, trumpets, and whistling alongside a score composed in a classical style. Arrangement for each song was handled by Kazuhiko Toyama. The soundtrack contains a total of 36 songs, representing less than half of all the total background music in the game. All tracks are contained on a single disc, with the order and arrangement of the songs being different than their presentation in actual game-play. Among the vocal songs present are the original Japanese language ending theme "Swearing to the Blue Sky" performed by Machiko Watanabe that was not used for the North American or PAL region releases of Wild Arms, and "Clash and a Promise", which features a choral accompaniment by students of Tokyo's Keio University sung in Latin. Track listing * Into the Wilderness – 2:13 * The Demon Tower that Pierces the Heavens – 0:58 * Return to Ashes and Dust – 1:21 * Burning Castle (Prologue 1) – 3:09 * Clash and a Promise (Prologue 2)" – 2:43 * Funeral Procession – 2:24 * The Morning the Journey Begins – 2:43 * A Sister's Sentiments – 2:21 * Ending Theme: Swearing to the Blue Sky – 4:49 * Hope – 2:16 * Wayfarer of the Wilderness – 1:36 * Cold Darkness (Dungeon) – 1:31 * Critical Hit! – 0:57 * Town" – 1:53 * Passing through the Stormy Seas (Bartholomew's Theme) – 1:34 * The Bird That Soars Through the Skies (Emma's Theme) – 1:07 * Courage (Dungeon) – 1:28 * Getting Rich Quick! (Zakk's Theme) – 0:52 * Battle: Mid-Boss – 1:28 * All Alone in the World – 2:43 * Lone World – 2:04 * Village of the Eruu – 1:32 * Adlehyde Castle – 1:41 * Abbey – 1:35 * Huh? (Zet's Theme) – 0:59 * Fake Wedding Ceremony on the Sea – 2:11 * Don't Think I'm a Child, I'm a Young Lady! (Jane's Theme) – 0:46 * The Warrior's Whistle (Boomerang's Theme) – 2:18 * A Moment of Tension (Lady Harken's Theme) – 1:17 * From Anxiety to Nervousness – 2:05 * Rody's Companions – 1:16 * To the Sea of Stars – 2:12 * Battle: Mother – 1:31 * Battle: Ziek – 1:21 * Knight Quarters – 2:04 * Into the Wilderness ~ Into New Voyages – 2:44 Wild Arms Original Game Soundtrack Wild Arms Original Game Soundtrack